Harry Potter and The Secret Entity
by SingingVeela
Summary: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black is still on the run and now he spying for Dumbldore, and Harry starts to realize his true feelings for Hermione all the while the secret entity still haunts Harry
1. Sixteen

****

Harry Potter and The Secret Entity 

This takes place after Harry Potter and Destiny's Calling (( a story written by Sailor Jedi Witch on FanFiction.net , a friend. PLEASE READ SAILOR JEDI WITCH'S "HARRY POTTER and DESTINY'S CALLING" IN ORDER TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THIS ORIGINAL STORY)) I'm not a very experienced writer but I get ideas so I thought I might share them with people in a story form (( I am not plagiarizing the work of J.K. Rowling, only giving my interpretation of what another book about Harry Potter would be like. Please review my stories and its ok if u don't, but please NO HATE MAIL!!! I want to thank one of my good friends Ashley (( Sailor Jedi Witch )) for getting my mind thinking and for writing such good stories (( good enough to inspire me to write even though I believe I'm not very talented in this area. )) I know this is quite long J so I'll leave it at that Please read and enjoy also don't forget to REVIEW!!!!

Luv ya,

Singing Veela

****

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER HENCE WHY THIS IS A FANFIC HP belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. NOT SINGING VEELA sorry to those who thought I was actually that rich :- ( 

Ally

****

Chapter 1 :A New Beginning 

As Harry slept in the dark and warm summer night, he had a very vivid dream about his friends .That night was Harry's sixteenth birthday and he felt as though no one had remembered (( he's used to it )), but in his dream there was a huge celebration in his honor for turning sixteen. All of the important people in his life were there, including his parents, Lily and James Potter. Harry forgot all about not being remembered and tried to focus on this wish. His parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort who had tried to kill Harry as well, but failed because Lily had given her life for her only son, who has been nicknamed "the Boy who lived" As his dream progressed Harry heard the familiar voices and saw the faces, but there was one he did not recognize. There was something lurking in the midst of the party, but he couldn't quite figure out who it was. (( or what ;-) )) He soon started to follow the Shadowy figure through the crowd when all too violently his scar began to burn causing his vision to blur, but the last thing he saw before he completely blacked out were a pair of violet purple eyes staring straight at him through the dark cloak of that shadowy figure.

Harry awoke to the sound of a tapping noise from his window. As he put on his glasses and went to go check what was causing the noise, he realized it was Sirius Phoenix, Ember. He let her in and took the package which was tied to her feet. (( I don't know if Phoenixes can carry packages, but it's what I wrote so deal j/p :-)) As Harry unwrapped it, Ember sat and stared with her huge beady eyes. Harry read the letter which Sirius had attached and before he tore the package open he read the interesting letter about Sirius' escapes as Dumbuldore's spy and how he saw so many children performing ancient dark powers(( Harry thought of the things Malfoy had done to him in 5th year and how powerful and evil it had all seemed )). Inside the envelope with the letter was a picture of Harry with his friends Hermione and Ron. They all waved happily at Harry with grinning faces. Harry remembered that this picture was taken at the end of terms feast in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry saw the pair of sharp violet eyes in the background of the picture and began to remember his dream. But it hurt to think so he left it alone. Inside the package was a scrapbook containing the many memories the four of them shared that year at Hogwarts. As Harry flipped through the pages of the scrapbook occasionally pausing as though to fully take in the memory, another bird entered the room only this time it chirped and hopped about excitedly and Harry automatically noticed that this was Pig, Ron's owl.

Harry untied the package ((which looked too heavy for such a small owl to carry,)) Then he realized that there were two packages. Harry untied the small one from Pig's leg and he started chirping even louder (( giving Harry the idea to tie the package around his beak!! )) Harry really didn't care if he awoke the Dursleys for they hated him anyways. He took Ron's package in his hands and read the letter Ron had written 

Dear Harry,

I'm having a great summer and I hope you are too. My whole family wants to say Happy Birthday!!! My mum says we're going to pass by and pick you up tomorrow so you can buy your supplies at Diagon Alley in time for the first day of terms.. Hermione is here, and her and Ginny are driving me crazy!! I can't wait for you to come over so I can talk to someone who isn't busy making up cheap tricks or talking about who's the cutest Prefect. I have to say I have been trying to find out who Hermione thinks is the cutest Prefect, but I guess they're using code names. Happy Sixteenth Birthday and See ya soon.

Ron 

P.S. don't forget to feed Pig before you send him back remember what happened last time??

Ron

Harry laughed and put the letter away. He didn't seem to notice how he had turned beet red when Ron mentioned who Hermione liked. Harry couldn't wait to see what Ron had gotten him, and he had every reason to be excited .He tore the red wrapping and saw that Ron had gotten him his own miniature Quidditch Game. As Harry looked closely he saw that the figures looked very familiar and the he saw the Veela. Harry noticed that this was the game, play by play, that they had attended two years ago, The Quidditch World Cup. He put the game aside as Krum was performing his famous Wronski Feint. Harry was just as excited about Hermione's package although hers was much smaller. Harry held the small envelope and opened it as though it contained very fragile glass. Harry took the piece of parchment and read it. 

**Dear Harry,**

First of all, how are you? I've missed you an awful lot, and I can't wait for us to talk about our latest adventures. 

At reading this part of the letter Harry paused and for just a moment he could almost hear her sweet and innocent voice protesting about him and Ron getting in trouble all the time, and he laughed. 

****

I'm terribly sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch, but there have been many suspicious things happening. I hear We're going to pick you up from those horrible Muggles tomorrow and I'm absolutely looking forward to it. I hope you like the present I got you, and I know you'll look stunning in it ;-). Happy Birthday Harry and I'll see you tomorrow.

Love,

Hermione

Harry held the letter in his hand and paused then he put it down and began to open the package. When he had unwrapped it he saw a beautiful Forest Green Dress robe which was on their supply lists, but his old one didn't fit him any longer. He put the robe into the air and unfolded it. It was shimmering in the moonlight. Then he thought of Hermione and wondered what she was thinking about right now. He snorted at himself for thinking about her outside of Hogwarts, but after all friends are entitled to think of each other right? With this in mind Harry put away his gifts under the loose floor board next to his and drifted back to sleep and he couldn't wait until tomorrow!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

That was the first Chapter of Harry Potter and The Secret Entity. I hope u liked it!! I enjoyed writing it. Please give me any feedback you may have. 

Thanx and Love you all,

SingingVeela


	2. Girl Talk

****

Harry Potter and The Secret Entity 

Chapter 2 Midnight Tea Time

**__**

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" and all related characters mentioned herein are the exclusive property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. No infringement is intended and none of the parties involved are receiving any monetary gain of any kind from these stories.

This is chapter two of my entity story I hope u like it. And Don't FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ally 

****

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

As Harry slept silently through the night , Hermione could not. She tossed and turned and she couldn't seem to realize what was bothering her. She decided that a quick cup of tea might help settle her down a little. As she went down the twisting The Burrow's stairs, she looked at the walls which were ornate with the pictures of the many members of the flame red haired Weasley family. She saw a picture of Ron her, and … Harry and her heart skipped a beat. Hermione began to blush and wondered why Harry would make her feel this way, After all they were only friends. She decided not to think of it anymore. She put the water filled kettle on the stove and began to heat it. (( under-age Wizards are not allowed to use magic FOR ANYTHING )) as Hermione sipped her warm tea she started to drift off into a daydream. She began to think of Harry and how his left brow was arched a little higher than the right, and how when he got really angry his nose began to twitch, and how when he'd been incredibly happy it seemed as though his smile would make everything in the world just fade away. She was awoken by Mrs. Weasley.

"Why good morning dear." 

" Oh OH, I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley I'll clean up I promise just as soon as I finish my tea."

"Why dear looks to me as though you finished this tea hours ago, is something wrong?"

" Of course not I.. No nothing is wrong."

" You look quite different are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yes"

"Well then you'd better get a move on we're due to pick up Harry any minute now."

" Harry?, oh right I erm forgot what day it was."

" Child your not… oh wait a minute, why didn't I see it before? You fancy Harry!"

" Mrs. Weasley please, I do not fancy Harry has that Rita Skeeter article still got you thinking like that? I am not a scarlet women I will promise you that!"

"Hermione, I could have never seen this coming, does anyone know?"

Hermione deciding not to argue any longer gave in to Mrs. Weasley…

" I didn't quite realize it until last night."

"Does anyone else know?" she giggled like a small child would when being told Santa Clause was coming

" No"

" Oh wait till.. Dear is this something you'd like for me to keep secret?"

" Oh Yes, yes please. Harry doesn't feel that way towards me and I'm not ready Oh Mrs. Weasley"

" Calm down child, I won't tell a living soul… or a dead one either!"

They both giggled and then were startled by the yawning of Ron.

" G' morning. What's for breakfast mom?"

"No time dear, we're running late for Harry we wouldn't want him to think we weren't coming now would we?"

" But .."

" Oh fine here you go." she mumbled to herself that no one knows how hard she works in this house as she tossed up egg and toast for Hermione and waffles for Ron.

" Ron how long had you been standing there I mean in the doorway while me and your mum were talking?"

" Why does it matter?"

" Just answer me!"

" Ok OK, and I thought I was grouchy in the morning, I had just gotten there when I heard both of you laughing like little girls!" 

" Oh ok, sorry Ron"

" No problem."

With that they began eating and Ginny came down also. When they had all finished Fred and George came and said they were off to work … on their spying gadgets for Professor Dumbledore and his spies. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all stood in a line waiting for Mr. Weasley to take out his Floo Powder.

" Now I'm sure I don't have to explain to you lot how to use this or do I ?"… he stared directly at Ron who apparently last time he had not ended up in the place he intended to go to. Ron flushed and told him to get on with it. They each made their way through the flames shouting Harry Potter.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry woke up at sunrise for he couldn't wait any longer. He had packed his things and had said his good byes last night (( although no one cared )) he was ready to catch the Hogwarts express, the big red train that would lead them all to Hogwarts famous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was September First and Mrs. Weasley had been kind enough to buy Harry most of his supplies, but he was still missing a new broom. He wasn't sure what there was ,but all he knew was that he needed a great broom this year for he was determined to win the House Cup for Gryffindor. He stepped out the door and stood waiting to hear any sing that his guests were approaching. He finally heard some commotion and when he realized it is was Hermione in the oven. He ran over to her and opened the door and he carried her out.

" Oh Harry thank you!" She gave him a HUGE bear hug and Harry was just thankful he was with his friends again. He noticed the way her hair smelled of fresh flowers and how much taller and older she looked. 

" You're welcome! Where are the rest of them?"

" They should be on their way Ron was right after me." just then Ron popped out followed by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. 

"Hello Harry how have you been?" asked Mr. Weasley, 

" Wow Harry we must've grown a lot this summer you're almost taller than my dad!" Harry blushed and laughed and told Ron he was growing too, it just took him longer. 

They all said their hellos and Hermione just stared at Harry and saw how much he'd changed! Did she really like Harry?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

That was all folks I hope u like it and I'll be updating this ASAP!! IF U LIKE MY STORY PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD!!! And don't forget to review please:- ) In the Next Chapter we will get the train ride to Hogwarts and the first day of terms it's a long one so be ready ;-)!!

Thank you a lot

Ally aka SingingVeela


	3. The Leaky's Witch

****

Chapter 3  
  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter!! This is starting to get old.  
  
**The Leaky Cauldron's Witch**  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Hermione sat and she let the thought of her and Harry sink into her brain for a while. Could it be possible? Now that she knew how she felt for him what would happen? Does he feel the same way towards her? Sadly she thought to herself and remembered that Harry went for the pretty girls and she didn't consider herself pretty at all. With that in mind she stopped debating with herself and began to join the conversation.  
" We're leaving by Floo Powder and Harry will stay with us for the rest of the summer." Mr. Weasley said.  
" And there will be lights out and if anyone is found out of bed after that time, I will personally see to it that you get your reward." Mrs. Weasley clearly stated.  
" Hey Hermione I'm glad you could join us again." Said Harry sarcastically  
Hermione blushed, but tried not to show it for she was certain he would know she was thinking about him.   
"Hey, Harry what games are you gonna buy this year?" Harry just stared at Hermione even though she was now talking with Mrs. Weasley. He started to dream about what she had looked like at the Triwizard Champion Ball, how he wanted to have be her date, although that wasn't entirely true in their 4th year. He remembered that they were only friends and he snapped back into reality and began to speak to Ron.  
" Oh I don't know , I was just thinking about what I need to get at Diagon Alley."  
" Oh sure you were, you were probably day dreaming about that new broom Quality Quidditch Supplies just got in."  
Mr. Weasley began calling their names to go through the Floo powder. Mrs. Weasley was first, followed by Hermione and Ginny, next was Ron then finally Harry and Mr. Weasley. They all yelled Diagon Alley as they passed through the flames. When they got there they automatically spotted a large crowd gathered around Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron and Harry knew what they were looking at and couldn't wait to have their turn to see the newest broom. They pushed through the crowd and saw it. There lay still as ever, a Nimbus Tornado! It was the most beautiful broom Harry had ever seen It had a tag on it with brilliant green lettering bright enough to catch a blind man's eye. (( It's a saying ))  
THE NIMBUS TORNADO!!  
This Brand New broom sports a superfine handle made of Willow  
It is treated with a diamond hard polish and it has it's own certificate  
Of authenticity and is numbered by hand with its own registration number.  
Each twig in it's broomtail has been picked by hand and is made to fly   
In total perfection. The Nimbus Tornado has an acceleration of 150 miles an hour  
In 5 seconds and incorporates an unbreakable Braking charm.   
Please ask for Price at front counter.  
  
Harry just stared at it through the window in amazement, how could ANY broom be better than the Firebolt, but apparently this broom had been under production for over 10 years! Harry glanced at Ron who had a sort of grim look on his face.  
" What's wrong Ron?" asked Harry hoping he could make his friend feel better.  
" No, nothing Harry. I just had something to tell you, but can we go to The Leaky Cauldron to talk?"  
" Of course, anything!" They walked side by side to The Leaky Cauldron when they stopped abruptly by the sound of rattling breath. They stopped dead in their tracks and turned around, but they saw nothing.  
" Did u hear it?"  
" Yea, I was going to ask you the same thing!"  
" Must've been someone playing a joke on us"  
" Yea probably" with that they kept on walking. They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and were looking for an empty table when a tall blonde witch approached them.  
" Hello my name is Willow, I have been waiting to speak with you both, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Would you please be so kind as to join me in my office?"  
Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled looks and followed the Violet-eyed woman. Harry began to feel his scar heat up and he got worried, but he decided not to tell Ron anything about it.  
They whispered to each other, but Harry had a feeling that this woman could hear everything they were saying.   
"Who is she?"  
" I don't know, but have you done anything bad Ron?"  
" Me ? I'm not my brothers!"  
" SHH, lets be quiet just in case" Ron nodded and kept following her. They stepped inside a room full of cobwebs. The look of the place was closer to a dungeon than to an office!   
" As I said my name is Willow. I am Auror and I have been sent by the Ministry of Magic to question you. Professor Dumbledore was of no help to me, but Mr. Fudge thought you two might be."   
Harry was looking around the room and he thought of Professor Dumbledore and why he wasn't of any help and spoke out of spite.  
" Well if he chose not to help you, why should we?"   
" I am with a team of highly qualified Aurors on the search for someone who wants you, and you Mr. Weasley were his ticket the first time around."  
Harry had to struggle with Ron to keep him still because he still took Scabbers as an insult.

" Willow is it?, I suggest that you stop insulting me or else!"

" Or else what? Mr. Weasley I suggest YOU calm down for I am the one with the power to do anything with the both of you."

At this Harry dug into his pocket and was ready to yell expelliarmus when Willow yelled it first.

" Now, now Mr. Potter you may have your wand back, but no more foolishness."

" I want you to tell me everything that happened the night you took the Triwizard cup"

" Haven't we been through this already I mean that was last year! , Do you have to put Harry through that again?"

" MR.WEASLEY, no more outbursts!"

"Yes Ma'am"

" Now Mr. Potter would you please start from when you and Mr. Diggory first took the cup?"

"yes"

Harry retold the entire story and when he had finished he was in tears. Ron was so worried that he decided to shout out again at Willow and she simply looked at him and said "Exelium Habla" causing Ron's words to turn into vapor. Willow then looked at Harry impassively and took out her wand…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

That's All for now reader(s)!!! HAHAHAHAHA what will happen to Harry and Ron? Is Willow really the Auror she said she is? You'll have to wait until chapter 4 . Thank you to the people who've been reviewing PLEASE keep it going and if you like my story please spread it around and tell people to review!!!! I need to know what the public wants!!! Well until next time… I will be updating chapter 4 and it should be up VERY SOON!!! Suspense isn't always a good thing : -)

MUAH

Willow AKA SingingVeela , Ally  


__


End file.
